


how angels sing

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [12]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, But It's Fluffy, Getting Together, I'm not good with tags help, M/M, idk - Freeform, is - Freeform, myungjin, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which Jin Jin is entranced by MJ's voice.That's it, that's the story.main: myungjin





	how angels sing

Jinwoo or as everyone calls him now, Jin Jin, had always dreamed of becoming a singer. But somehow, he ended up being a rapper. Don’t get him wrong, he loved rapping, he thinks it was something that he should have seen coming, but it still didn’t stop him from trying to learn how to sing.

 

When Astro got together, and even before that, everyone knew of his singing abilities, or the lack thereof. They would always tease him about it and he’d take it in stride and use this as an excuse to make everyone laugh (it never failed to entertain them). They might make fun of him a lot for it, but there was always that one person who’d quietly support him and encourage him to learn and improve his singing.

 

Kim Myungjun or MJ as his stage name suggests.

 

See, when Jinwoo first saw him, he didn’t think the older had it in him to be part of the group-before you get mad, hear him out-because he kept to himself and would stay in the corner alone, with only Sanha as company (maybe that’s why Jinwoo thought Sanha wouldn’t be able to make it either). But oh how wrong he was, and he was glad he was wrong, because it was a blessing to be part of the same group that MJ was part of.

 

When Jinwoo first realized he had fallen head over heels in love with MJ, he was still adjusting to the fact that they were debuting and he had a ‘new’ name now- _Jin Jin_ , it flows quite well don’t you think?-and he was staring in awe at how the eldest threw his head back to sing a rather high note for one of their songs “Innocent Love”. They were in the practice room rehearsing for their first album that they’d have to perform live in just a couple of days. Astro was a perfectionist to a fault and they had been practicing non-stop to get everything the way they want it. It was a during that time that MJ had loudly sung his part of the song, earphones in, and Jinwoo was sure that the older member hadn’t realized he had sung out loud-he was too into it-but the rest didn’t mind as they looked on proudly at their main vocalist. Jinwoo- _Jin Jin_ -was sure that he looked like he was in a trance, and he only snapped out of it when Eunwoo jabbed him on the side with his elbow.

 

That was the moment that he realized he was fucked, because how can one person sing like that, so effortlessly too. Jin Jin decided that MJ wasn’t a human being, but rather an angel sent down from heaven.

 

Jin Jin never really got that habit of staring at MJ as he hit those high notes out of his system. He was just glad that fans love their chemistry and he could get away with it most of the time-one, because the camera is usually focused on MJ anyway; two, because he decided he stopped caring awhile ago-and no one seemed to talk to him about that matter anyway.

 

“-Jin.”

 

As he was once again put into the same situation, he had forgotten completely where he was.

 

“Jinwoo!” He snapped out of his trance to find MJ staring at him with this unreadable expression.

 

“Huh?” He shifted on his feet when he realized he was caught day dreaming as he listened to MJ’s hitting the high notes again, as the two were in one of the smaller practice rooms separate from the other members.

 

“I’ve been calling your name for awhile.” MJ said, placing down his phone from where he paused the music.

 

“Oh.” Was Jin Jin’s intelligent answer.

 

At this point, Jin Jin was contemplating whether he should explain or let the silence drag on, but he was saved from making that decision when MJ spoke again, and he realized maybe he should have made the first move.

 

“Why were you staring at me like that?”

 

Jin Jin closed his eyes slowly and bit his lip, as embarrassment overtook his body.

 

"Don't even think of lying, Park Jinwoo."

 

"I was admiring you that's all!" Technically, Jin Jin wasn't lying when he blurted out the words, but when he opened his eyes to see MJ looking at him like he knew something was lacking behind his explanation. But what does one say when caught redhanded staring at the person they are so in love with? Jin Jin was scared to find out.

 

MJ hummed in front of him before taking a step closer, making Jin Jin back away a step, but MJ just moved more, and they continued this dance until Jin Jin jumped at feeling the wall behind him.

 

"Why so nervous?" Jin Jin gulped at the question. Normally, he was the one with the most confidence to do just about anything, but right now he felt like he was a mouse caught in a trap.

 

"H-hyung..."

 

MJ suddenly smiled at him, which Jin Jin just can't help but return. What MJ does next shocked him though, and he had to blink a couple of times as he stared at MJ who took a step back and grinned at him like he did not just kiss him. On the lips!

 

"W-what, huh, what?" Jin Jin stammered, his heartbeat racing in his chest.

 

MJ shrugged in front of him. "You took too long. When are you asking me out?"

 

Jin Jin was still in shock and he just about had a heart attack at MJ's words. "Ask..you out?" He repeated to make sure he was hearing him right, and when the vocalist nodded, he ran a hand over his face.

 

"...really?"

 

MJ sighed loudly. "Must I make the next move too?"

 

Jin Jin waved his hands in front of him. "NO!" MJ eyed him like he was saying _well?_ and he took a deep breath before asking. "Will you go out with-"

 

"Yep!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence when MJ giggled his answer. Jin Jin too just laughed along, he couldn't help it.

 

Jin Jin never really thought that the person he had feelings for, apparently felt the same and even prompted him to ask him out. All because he was too busy staring and admiring the person whose voice could make even the angels envious.

 

When they walked home later, hands entertwined, MJ asked him why he was staring at him earlier, and every other time he would sing-apparently, MJ had noticed his habit and just hadn't said anything because the eldest liked the attention-Jin Jin smiled at him simply.

 

"Because you're the only person whose voice puts me in a trance. And I love you."

 

To which MJ had been in shock (Jin Jin realized he just blurted out the three words and they haven't even gone on one date yet!) but he recovered quickly by saying "I love you too" and smacking another stolen kiss on Jin Jin before running the rest of the way to the dorm.

 

Jin Jin only stood still as he stared at MJ's running form. _Gosh, he loved that man._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a video of astro singing [ “because it’s you” ](https://youtu.be/wxVSL1eE7cE) and mj and sanha had their duet thing in the middle of the song and the camera pans out to include jin jin and he just looked like a proud father and husband as he looked at the two and he fucking smiled so fondly when he gazed at mj and nodded like he was saying “yup, yup he’s my husband y’all and he could sing them high notes”


End file.
